megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dahoudi
As mysterious as they are deadly, the Dahoudi is a pack hunting creature of sublime grace. The animal is capable of surviving in even harsher environments than a Balalonian and can even survive years in space without any visible form of aid. Most commonly these creatures are encountered by travelers in space who happen to bump into them and therefore become unwitting transporters of hermaphrodites aboard their starship. There have been thousands of hunts throughout the years to attempt and exterminate the race from the cosmos but since the creature can survive for such long periods of time in dormancy while in space, not to mention their uncanny ability to come alive when passing ships are nearby, have rendered these attempts nearly futile. While the Dahoudi have been seen ravaging ships that come too close to their dormant states they have never in history been seen inside a shipyard or station. In fact it has even been witnessed that these creatures will sooner abandon ship than set foot in an established settlement. While the exact cause is unknown it is speculated that they share a mutual hate for highly populated areas and are territorial of their section of the cosmos. The other theory is that they follow a mutual master and avoid conflicts outside of their master's domain. Mages have an entirely different theory and suggest that these are beings of pure Mana and are capable of mass destruction. Even still, adventurers that have encountered them believe they are pure evil incarnate and were sent by less than benign forces to exterminate biological beings from the galaxy. Dahoudi Stats: Vitality: 50 Strength: 45 Speed: 45 Endurance: 200 Dexterity: 5 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 5 Melee: 100 Sneak: 75 Initiative: 100 Fortitude: 100 Evasion: 100 Perception: 100 Health: 150 Armor Health: 3,000 Stamina: 600 Equipment: None, natural equipment. Attacks below. Claw: Penetration: 95 - 105 Damage: 120 - 130 Slash, 45 - 55 Shock Stamina: 35 Impale: Penetration: 105 - 115 Damage: 195 - 205 Stab, 55 - 65 Shock Abilities and Powers: Deathly Claw: The creature makes a check against the target's EVA then again against its melee if present. If the target fails both checks the creature causes Major Bleeding with a 50% chance to automatically amputate limbs other than the head. This attack does equal damage to a typical claw attack on a near miss or hit. Stamina: 50 Ravenous Lunge: The creature makes a check against the target's EVA then again against its melee if present. If the target fails both checks the creature causes Major Bleeding with a 50% chance to automatically amputate limbs other than the head. This attack can be performed from fifty meters away unlike Deathly Claw. This attack does equal damage to a typical claw attack on a near miss or hit. Stamina: 150 Resistances: Penetration: 23 - 25 Energy: 19 - 21 Concussion: 16 - 19 Radiation: Immune Biological: 29 - 31 Damage Resistances and Weaknesses: Acid: Immune Cold: Immune Crush: 75% Flame: Immune Pierce: 55% Radiation: Immune Shock: 75% First Met: Tier Four or Five Drops: Dahoudi Claws: 15% Dahoudi Hide: 10% Dahoudi Heart: 5% Rage Glands: 50% Lore: 85: The Dahoudi is a hermaphrodite and can reproduce with itself. A single creature onboard a starship that can remain undetected is a significant threat to entire Cruisers worth of men and women. Often they are caught when a starship gets close to another that has already been infested before the creatures attempt to jump to the other ship. Although they are capable of leaping great distances to attain more prey they are also highly intelligent and adapt to given situations as they can. A Dahoudi is more than a capable combatant and more often than not can overwhelm or outsmart, or even simply bully its way through an entire squad of Balalonian soldiers.